1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swinging folding door or gate with an emergency opening device or an emergency opening device for a swinging folding door or a swinging folding gate which has at least one outer and one inner panel. At least two panels can be connected to one another by means of a pivoting drag link. An outer panel can be guided in a restricted manner in a hinge which is located on the door frame or in a similar location, and the free end of an inner door panel, which inner door panel has a main closing edge, is guided in a restricted manner in or on the door frame or case, on the transom or crossbar or in a similar location by means of a folding linkage.
2. Background Information
German Patent Specification 18 14 224 discloses a multi-panel swinging folding door on which the outer door panel is driven by means of a four-hinge transmission, the propeller shaft of which does not coincide with the axis of rotation, i.e. with the supporting bearing or journal bearing of the outer door panel. In the vicinity of the connection of the individual door panels there is a folding linkage, which folding linkage is responsible for the parallel orientation of the individual door panels in relation to one another when the swinging folding gate is open. There is no emergency opening device.
German Unexamined Patent Application 40 14 727, filed by the applicant, describes an automatic sliding door that consists of two door panels that can move in opposite directions and are guided on rails located on the transom. The door panels are driven by an electric motor with an electromagnetic coupling or clutch. When the door panels are closed, an elastic tension device or auxiliary drive, which elastic tension device can be realized in the form of a rubber element, is stretched so that in the event of a power failure or disconnection, at which time the coupling or clutch is opened, the sliding door is automatically opened, to keep the escape and evacuation route in which such a door is installed unobstructed, even under hazardous conditions.
German Unexamined Patent Application 28 29 912 describes a folding door in which the drive of the folding door panel is in the form of a motor that acts on the band journal or pin of a joint hinge, whereby an elastic coupling is located between the motor and the joint hinge to achieve a more favorable closing and opening action. In the gear train of the drive mechanism, there is also a rapid release capability which makes it possible to operate the door by hand.
German Patent Specification 32 02 930 relates to an electromagnetic drive system for swinging panels of doors or similar systems in which a direct current motor located in a housing acts through an intermediate, heavily geared planetary gear train on the articulated lever-like linkage that actuates the swinging panel. The output shaft of the gear train is mounted in the base and carrier plate of the housing so that the linkage can be connected on both sides to the output shaft, if necessary. On the side of the output shaft opposite the linkage, there is a return spring assembly which, when the motor is de-energized, rotates the output shaft to close the door panel. This is not a emergency opening device of the type described above, but an automatic door closer. Nor does the linkage disclosed by the above-referenced patent itself form the drive shaft and thus the hinge of the door panel.